Trial and Error
by Private Cynic
Summary: Lee and Tenten figure out some things with some help


Rock Lee was drenched in sweat. He had been training with Gai, Tenten and Neji for hours. He had been attempting to refine some new blocks for taijutsu but he was having trouble getting the timing right. Another blow from Neji and Lee was thrown into some bushes. Landing with a hard thud. "I think you have trained enough for today my young pupils! Go out and enjoy the bounties of youth!" He struck his classic nice guy pose before dismissing the three young shinobi's. Neji said a quick goodbye to Tenten and left to the Hyguya compound. Tenten sighed at her teammate's cold behavior and walked over to help Lee up. "I was so close to perfecting my block!" he groaned and Tenten propped his sore body up. "I will run 100 laps around Konohoa as a punishment!" he leapt up, cringing as his sore muscles strained under his weight. Tenten blushed and cupped her cheek with her hand. She always admired Lee's perseverance and devotion to his skills. Her feelings had come upon her so slowly she had hardly noticed that she started to laugh harder at Lee's terrible jokes. Or that she would always make sure he ate enough and didn't over exert himself. What really made her realize her feelings was when he had caught her after her fight with Temari. She had woken up in the hospital feeling like her back had broken.

Gai had filled her in on all the details she missed after she had lost consciousness. When he told her how Lee had caught her and had tried to fight Temari her face felt hot and she felt a blush burn its way onto her cheeks. Gai though she had some kind of reaction to the medication and bolted off screaming for a nurse. She was always grateful to him for being like a parent to her. She blinked and brought herself back to the present and saw that Lee was preparing to run. Blushing even harder as if Lee could see her fond thoughts, Tenten quickly swept her leg under his feet sending him again to the ground. "Lee!" she sputtered "You'll kill yourself if you run that! You're more purple that a grape you need some rest!" she said loudly to cover her nervous blush. Lee sat up slowly taking her words in. He leapt up suddenly "You're right! Tenten my youthful friend I will take your excellent advice and go see Sakura perhaps she can help me with my bruises!" he squealed with delight at the prospect of Sakura tending to his wounds. He pulled Tenten into a crushing hug and rushed off searching for the girl.

Tenten sighed loudly to herself since she was alone. "I may as well get used to being his youthful friend since that's all I will ever be" she packed up her things sadly and walked to her small apartment. It was really only one room but she had put up some posters to brighten up the dull blue walls but today it felt duller than usual. Tenten flopped herself onto her bed burying her head into the pillow. 'You know you can't have Lee' she thought to herself 'Just get over him, it can't be that hard'. She sat up suddenly pulling out the class photo from the pile of books and magazines that were placed about the room. 'Sai is pretty cute' she thought "But he's so boring, no passion at all." She looked at the next picture. 'Naruto might be a blockhead idiot but he's nice to look at' Tenten scrunched up her nose "He owes me money and he's crazy about Sakura too". Sasuke was too moody, no joy at all. Chouji was too unmotivated. Shikamaru was too troublesome. Kiba's dog had eaten one of her magazines and Shino's bugs made her uncomfortable.

"Why are all of these boys so stupid!" she screamed into her pillow. Her stomach growled and she forgot she had not eaten since yesterday. One look in the small refrigerator and she groaned yet again. "I'll have to go and buy some food then" Tenten raised her hands up in exasperation. She threw of her dirt and sweat covered clothes and looked for some clean pants. She changed into a pair of black pants with a light blue top that she always liked. Her tight buns were starting to hurt her head so she put her hair down. She grabbed her wallet and made her way out the small market down the street. She counted her money three times to make sure she had enough and started walking faster so she could relax in her bed sooner.

"Pervert!" she heard a yell and a loud crash as dust hit her making her drop her money. She was about to pick it up when she notices green spandex thought the brown fog around her. "You want me to 'tend' to your wounds like I'm one of those hussy nurses forget it!" it was Sakura and she was boiling with anger. 'Lee must have caught her in a bad day' Tenten gulped as Sakura walked away waving hello to Tenten as if nothing had happened. Tenten waved back and rushed over to pick up Lee for the second time that day. "My dear flower of youth must have taken my words the wrong way. I will perform 900 pushups as punishment!" he proclaimed loudly and tried to bend down to begin. "Lee!" Tenten yelled loudly supporting his arm with her shoulders and wrapping her hand around his waist preventing him from moving any more "You have punished yourself enough for one day! Please calm yourself and understand that Sakura doesn't like you and she never will!" once her frustrations were let out she realized the harshness of her words. She blushed deeply once the realized their close proximity. She felt terrible once she was how deflated Lee looked. "Lee I am so sorry I was just frustrated at you pushing yourself. You know how I care very much for you!" her face became redder as she heard those words leave her mouth. "I care as your friend and teammate and I think you're wonderful and there is someone out there who is better matched to you than Sakura" Tenten's face went from red to crimson "But if you want to pursue Sakura that is your decision and what do I know I am only your friend!" with that she rushed off, dropping Lee on the ground and leaving her money behind.

Lee was dumbfounded he heard some of what Tenten had said and he understood none of them. Lee shrugged and saw the money on the ground. "Tenten!" he tried to call out to her but she had ran off. "She seems like she is very busy today. I will give her money back later on and perhaps try and figure out what she was saying before." He placed the coins under his leg warmer and continued on his way, as if his run in with Sakura had never happened. Tenten arrived at her door out of breath. She had ran the entire way and her clean clothes were covered in dirt and dust. "I'm unbelievable, why did I act like that?". She huffed and entered her home. "I'm starving" she mumbled before remembering she dropped her money in the street when she ran away from Lee. She dropped onto her floor, groaning and crawled into her bed pulling her pillow over her head. She shook her fist at her earlier actions and decided to sleep to take off the edge as her stomach growled.

Lee on the other hand was feeling much better. He had eaten a large lunch and showered, his tight sore muscles began to loosen and he was able to stretch a bit. He looked into his mirror and struck his nice guy pose before putting on fresh spandex. Lee knelt down and started to do pushups on the tiled floor of his bathroom, thinking about his encounter with Tenten. "I wonder why Tenten seemed nervous today does she have something important coming up?" he thought aloud. Lee mentally listed any tests, special events or upcoming "Weapons Weekly." Editions but nothing stuck out. In a flash of epiphany he leapt up. "If anyone knows Tenten its Gai-sensei! Maybe she has some secret she is keeping!" He rushed off in search of his teacher. He found him sitting on a bench with another teacher; Kakashi. Lee greeted both men with a quick bow. "Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei! Would anyone of you know what is making Tenten act so off character today?" he asked quickly anxious for the answer. "What do you mean Lee?! Tenten was as youthful as she always is. Especially when she was sparring with you!" Gai said loudly and dramatically crossing his arms.

"Actually I saw her walking to the grocery earlier she seemed pretty troubled." Kakashi said from behind his book. Gai was about to speak as he puffed up his chest to answer Kasashi but he was cut off. "Gai we both know you're not good at reading the emotions of others. Neither are you Lee." He said curtly. Gai's confidence deflated a little but again he puffed up his chest and turned to Kakashi. "RIVAL! I challenge you whomever can read the true emotions of the other the most accurately!" He pulled Kakashi into a sideways hug. "Well this is a death wish for you but you insist." He replied coolly and they got up and raced off leaving Lee behind. He scratched his chin "Hmmm so seeing Tenten's true feelings will help me help her then I will try my hardest!" he proclaimed. "Now who is the best at that, I wonder".

"Neji.". Neji heard his name being called. He opened his eyes to see Lee an inch from his face. He jumped back in surprise taken from his meditation. "Lee! What do you want?" he asked still surprised at the sudden appearance of Lee. "Well you're the most intuitive person I know and I need some help." Flattered Neji nodded for Lee to continue. He told his story to Neji of the day's events and looked down at the other boy as he pondered. "Lee, Tenten is probably just worried about you." He said after a long silence. "She always look after you because let's be honest you don't always look after you." Lee stood taking in what Neji had said. "Neji you're right! I have to go and tell Tenten how much I appreciate her and make a promise not to overexert myself!" He leapt up suddenly and sprinted in the direction of Tenten's house. A clout of dust his Neji in the face knocking him over, "I wasn't done yet!" he yelled at Lee who was too far away to hear him. "That idiot is in for a rude awakening if he finds out" Neji mumbled before inhaling deeply to continue his interrupted meditation.

Tenten was woken up by a stack of books falling over near her bed. She grabbed the closest and sharpest object and threw it at the intruder. "LEE!?" she yelled as the knife flew over his head "What's wrong with you?! You can't just break into my house!" Lee was frozen in place. "I knocked but you didn't answer so I thought you were being attacked so I just went in" he said sheepishly. Tenten calmed down and motioned for Lee to sit on the bed. "What are you doing here Lee?" she asked a slight blush hitting her cheeks. Usually Lee would have just started talking but he remembered what Kakashi and Neji had told him. 'I will put to focus on Tenten.' He thought planning out his strategies. "Tenten I was worried about you since you seemed so nervous earlier. OH! And I wanted to give you this!" he handed her the money from his leg warmer. It was slightly moist but Tenten accepted it nonetheless.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off my Lee "AND I know how much you take care of me. I know I would fall apart without you Tenten!" he struck his nice guy pose but his thoughts were elsewhere. He remembered all of the times she had helped him up after he had fallen, how she believed in him and how she knew his limits even when he didn't. He looked up at Tenten who, for the first time in her life was silent. She was staring down at the mattress blushing. Lee looked at her long brown hair and wondered how he never noticed how shiny it was. He looked at her hand and knew where she had received each scar. Tenten reached out and touched Lee's shoulder gently looking up at him but not making eye contact. "Thank you Lee, you know I'll always look after you." Suddenly Lee was extremely warm and he felt very fuzzy. "Ah good I must go now I have many youthful things to do goodbye Tenten!" he shouted before jumping out the window. Tenten was still frozen in place and unsure of what to do after that odd display. "I blew it." Tenten said as she threw herself back onto her bed "I went for it and I blew it. Lee either knows and he panicked or he has no idea and he panicked! UUUUUGH" she groaned and decided to fill her sorrows with food from the grocery.

Lee couldn't sleep that night. He thought about Tenten. All of his memories of her seemed to shift. When he caught the unconscious Tenten after her match to Temari all he could remember feeling was her unconscious body and how worried he was about her. Every smile she had seems magnified and every helping hand, pat on the back or hug he had given her intensified. He looked over to the shelf o the other side of his dark room. There sat the shuriken Tenten gave him for his birthday. He never had any use for them but all he could think of is how highly she talked about them. She was so excited as he opened the bag and chattered about the metal they were made of and how far they went and all that. Lee had told her that he was thankful for the present but he had no need for weapons like that. She had exploded on him and kicked him at least twenty feet. He picked up the small metal pieces and held them gingerly. "I was so rude and I did not even notice how excited she was. How very un-youthful of me" he said sadly. As the hours passed he could only think about how much time he had spent with Tenten and how much he knew about her. In the morning he was more confused about his feelings that he was at Tenten's house.

At training Lee was sluggish and unfocused. Tenten noticed but decided to keep her distance as she was still wary about Lee after his reaction the day before. "Lee!" Gai hit his pupil with a twirling kick attack "That's enough for today! Lee I want to talk with you!" Neji and Tenten quickly walked off chatting amongst themselves as Lee sat on the ground. "Lee! You are too distracted today. You're not profiting from your springtime of youth! I am disappointed, is something the matter?" Gai asked loudly. Lee squirmed on the ground attempting to think of what to say. "Gai sensei, I-uh, you see I have ahhh" Lee stumbled through his words unsure of what to say. "AHHHH! Lee I understand No need to say further I know what is troubling you!" Gai proclaimed grabbing Lee and holding him by the shoulders. "You do?!" said Lee panicking slightly. 'If Gai can tell, then could Tenten tell?' Lee wondered to himself 'Is that why Tenten has been avoiding me because she does not reciprocate my feelings?!' Lee panicked internally but luckily Gai had not noticed. "You're worried you can't do the new move I showed you yesterday as well as your sensei can!" Lee exhaled with relief, Gai had not noticed. They both did a nice guy pose and Lee trained with Gai for another four hours. Lee enjoyed the training very much and thanked Gai multiple times. He had forgotten all about Tenten but once he began walking home it all came back.

Lee turned aroud quickly "Gai sensei!" he called out to his mentor. "I need some advice!" Gai sped up to his young pupil pulling him into a strong hug as tears flew from his eyes "Of course Lee!" he wailed beaming at Lee. "Gai sensei you're crushing me" Lee mumbled from Gai's chest. "Ah of course my apologies Lee I do not wish to crush your delicate youthfulness!" he cheered. Lee took a deep breath thinking about what to say. "Gai sensei what if you had a favorite flavor of ice cream and for years you always bough it but there was another flavor of ice cream but you really only tested it but never really bought it but one day you bought it on accident and the ice cream tasted better that you had ever hoped but now you're wondering if the ice cream will accept being bought by you because you've been buying the flavor next to it for years!" he gasped out the sentence quickly giving Gai almost no time to understand what the he had said.

"Lee I understand what you want" Gai said gravely after thinking. "Y-you do?" replied Lee nervously. "Yes" Gai pointed dramatically at Lee "You want ice cream flavor recommendations from you sensei! Well I recommend green tea but it's more of a mature flavor." He nodded serious at the prospect of ice cream flavors. "N-no sensei I just wanted to know if I should still buy the er-ice cream that I have not payed any attention to for years." Lee blushed deeply and averted his gaze from Gai, embarrassed. "Lee its just ice cream. You are too youthful to waste your energy on un-youthful decisions such as this! If you wish to buy the ice cream go buy the ice cream" Gai said lowering his voice "I know that ice cream would enjoy being bought by you." Le jumped up and ran of thanking Gai again for his wise advice.

Gai watched Lee run down the dirt path and smiled to himself. "You know you just failed again since you did not understand his metaphor at all." Gai looked around to find Kakashi in the trees reading. "OHH my eternally youthful rival but I did you see when Lee asked me about ice cream flavors what he really meant to imply was that he wanted a recommendation from his esteemed sensei but he was too shy to ask!" Gai put his hands on his hips proud of having figured out what Lee wanted only to have Kakashi roll his eye so hard he fell from the branch. "KAKASHI!" Gai screeched and rushed over to help him.

I don't think he knows about your feelings, just because you touched his shoulder." Said Neji matter-of-factly. Tenten gripped onto her chopsticks tightly as they sat in the booth at the ramen shop. "Well if you were there you would definitely be able to tell that he knew." She said quietly feeling defeated. "I said I appreciated him, I leaned in to touch his shoulder and he just leapt up and ran out." Tenten sighed while playing with the noodles in the broth. Neji frowned but kept his calm demeanor. He felt for Tenten and he was quite frustrated at Lee. "Well, if he knows and he doesn't feel the same way you just have to accept that." He said slurping his noodles hoping Tenten would feel better. "The Tenten I know would never sulk like this." He offered attempting to raise her spirits. Tenten ate the rest of her noodles in one bite and looked up at Neji. "You're right Neji, I don't know why I'm acting like I'm such a delicate little flower!" she chuckled to herself. "You know Lee's not all that great with his green spandex and his bowl cut, and how he'll always do everything to the max! I don't need that I need someone mature and maybe calmer." She stood up quickly, putting some coins on the table "Neji thank you so much you really helped me to put things in perspective!" she smiled brightly. "Where are you going?" asked Neji in a confused voice. "Oh I just really need to go home and shower I feel pretty grimy after today's training." She waved goodbye, turned around and left the small shop.

Her smile disappeared as soon as she stepped out the door. She loved Lee's determination to better himself and his energetic personality always made her feel better and she wanted to try harder because of him. Though she would not admit it she found his spandex to be fitting of his personality and she kind of liked his bowl cut and bushy brows. She slapped herself on the forehead with her palm. Accepting that her feelings for Lee were not reciprocated would take a lot of time to get over. She sighed and kept walking quickly she just wanted to go home as soon as possible. She rushed up the two flights of stair into her small apartment and closed the door quickly and leaning against it. She began pulling off articles of clothing on her way to the shower. She leapt inside the room and turned on the water to the hottest setting possible and just breathed in the steam. He heart ached and the realization of that day's events had finally jumped upon her in full force. As one tear slid down her face she quickly wiped it away immediately though she was alone. "Why am I such a baby, I shouldn't be crying over Lee I'm stronger than this." While her words seemed assuring Tenten felt worse than ever and slumped into the shower.

Lee completed his five hundredth push up when he felt a knock on his head he looked up to see Naruto. "Bushy brows! Training is over stop trying so hard!" the boy said playfully. "Hello Naruto" Lee said cheerfully as he got up from the ground. "I'm just trying to clear my head is all I have some things to sort out!" Lee added brushing the dirt off his legs. Naruto's eyes widened. "What things?! Are they secret ninja business?" he prodded hitting Lee on the arm lightly. Lee blushed slightly "Well.." he replied shyly " Actually I wanted to confess something to a girl." He twiddled his thumbs not looking up at Naruto. "HEY!" Naruto yelled "Sakura is off limits you know I was planning on taking her for ramen when I get some more money!" He crossed his arms and looked at Lee angrily. Lee blushed harder. "Well- I actually wanted to tell Tenten, but I might just run laps instead I don't think she would respond positively, and…" he trailed off. Naruto got a gleam in his eyes. "Heh heh! So you finally got wise to what she was getting at good for you Bush brow!" and he roughly his Lee on the back, knocking air out of him.

"What she was getting at? Naruto I don't understand?" asked Lee thoroughly confused. "I thought you could tell? Brows you know all the 'Lee let me help you, Lee you're so great, Lee I'll deal with you and go along with your plans. Lee you're embarrassing me so I'm going to hit you TEEHEE' I thought you could tell." Naruto proceeded to burst out laughing. Lee thought hard and it made sense. He thought that Tenten was just being a loyal youthful friend but all along she had cared for him. She found him good enough to like him and that thought made his heart pound. Without looking at Naruto he sped off to Tenten's house leaving the other boy chocking on his dust.

She flipped though channels on her small TV. Each one just as boring as the last until she settled on the weapons sale channel. She reclined in her bed with her ice cream tub intently watching the two ninja's demonstrate the qualities of the various weapons on the show. "I should buy more knives" she said to herself, her mouth filled with ice cream. Suddenly there was a rushed knock on her door. "Tenten!" she heard a muffled voice. It was Lee. She panicked and switched off the television. She sat in terrified silence clutching the tub of ice cream. Out of nowhere Lee burst through her small window causing Tenten to scream and throw everything near her at him. He was pelted with books, shuriken, knives, ice cream and a pair of pajama pants. "LEE!" Tenten scream as he was grazed in the face with a shuriken. "What are you doing here idiot!" She stood up putting her hands on her hips looking down at Lee.

She was angry at him for not liking her back. She saw a hint of blood come from the cut on his face and she relished in it for only a second. Her quick glimpse of twisted joy turned to shame and sadness. Lee was her friend, he helped her when no one would. Neji was really right she could not control his feelings, and neither could he seeing him hurt shouldn't make her feel better. She knelt down to his level, he was still speechless. "Lee you cut yourself, come with me I'll bandage it for you." She took his wrist and led him to her bathroom. Lee was staring intently at Tenten as she washed and bandaged his cut. 'Great he's waiting to break it to me, Tenten I'm sorry you're just not Sakura' she mimicked him in her head feeling deflated but she pressed on, he was her dear friend after all.

Rock Lee realized when he busted through Tenten's window that he had no plan or any idea of what to say. Ideas raced in his mind but none of them sounded good. He froze. "Look, Lee I'm going to get to the point here and just say that.. I know you know that I like you, a lot. I know you don't like me that way but it's there. I'm just gonna have to get over it so please don't distance yourself from me it's really not what I want." She blurted all this out looking to Lee for a reaction. He just stood there staring at Tenten. Tenten thought about crying but she inhaled deeply and bit her lip. "Well Lee, I think it's time for you to go." She ushered him over to the door and closed it loudly. Lee heard a loud sigh on the other side and blinked back to reality. "What?" he said confused.

Lee could not hit himself in the head enough times that evening when he got home. Why had he froze, as punishment he ran five hundred laps around the city. On hid three hundreth and fifty second lap he had an idea. "I f I can prove to Tenten that I don't like Sakura anymore! Then I can just tell her about how I feel!" He ran the rest of his laps double speed as he was so excited about his plan. The next day He invited Neji and Tenten out to ramen. They sat at the table and Neji and Lee made small talk, as Tenten mostly looked into her broth and noodles. 'Soon she'll talk to me' thought Lee gleefully. "Hey Tenten, are you alright you seem a little sad." It was Sakura, she showed up just according to Lee's plan. "Sakura you look terrible today!" Lee yelled glancing at Tenten for any kind of reaction. When he received only a confused look he pushed for more. "Your hair-uh looks dull and-oh- ah you look fatigued like a frog!." He looked back at Tenten who looked terrified. If he had looked more to her right he would have noticed the steam and rage that was streaming from Sakura. The last thing Lee remembered was striking nice guy pose at Tenten, and starting to tell her how he felt. He woke up with Gai crying over his hospital gown After Gai had nearly crushed him in a powerful embrace Lee was discharged and we walked to his home with Gai.

"Lee what were you thinking doing that" Gai chided Lee and slapped him lightly on the back of the head. Lee thought about telling Gai his true intentions or not. 'He is my mentor, I should be able to confide in him'. So he confided in Gai, who promptly began crying again. "OH LEE! Seeing two of my students find such youthful emotions in each other is the pinnacle of my youthful crusade!" he cried as he crushed Lee in another embrace. "So you will tell me all you know about women Gai! Teach me how to romance them!" Lee yelled back determined. Gai blushed slightly and drew back, his enthusiasm diminished slightly. "Well Lee you see I don't have much experience charming women" he said sheepishly. "BUT I will help where I can!" Gai yelled his enthusiasm returning. Together he and Lee ran off to begin their plans.

"Women love secret admirers!" Gai claimed, so he and Lee put a pork bun with a small note outside Tenten's door. They knocked and quickly ran off. They watched from their hiding spot as Tenten opened the door and stepped right into the pork bun. She screamed angrily at whomever attempted to "prank" her and went back inside, furious. "Ok, perhaps that was not the best attempt but I have a better one!" The second attempt they taped the note and pork bun to Tenten's door. She opened it a second time only to have the bun fall sadly on the floor. She grabbed the note angrily. "Whoever is doing this! You're an idiot I have a lot of sharp objects inside and I have VERY good aim!" she slammed her door. "Sorry Sensei, I should have taped the bun better." Whispered Lee. "No matter she had the note, you are set like clay Lee!" they high-fived and waited.

Tenten slammed her door and wiped the bun on her bare foot on the mat inside. "I'll find the idiot who did this and make him pay." She growled. Her day could not get worse than this. She flopped onto the bed and opened the crumpled note. 'Ten!' it read. Tenten scrunched her nose, unsure on whether to continue or not. 'I know that maybe I'm not the greatest but you are! I always try hard because having you there makes me want to do better!' she softened, working the paper anxiously with her fingers. 'Sometimes I try too hard and I get hurt but really I forget I can get hurt sometimes because you always make me better and I forget that.' A lump rose in Tenten's throat, she was unsure of what to think. "What if this is his formal rejection of me" she wondered aloud, nervous. She almost put the letter down as she was so sure that a 'sorry I just don't like you' was about to come. "No, I need closure" she decided and continued to read. 'You just make my life with you being here and I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner. It's really nice having you around because you keep me on the ground because I'm not a bird. I can't fly all the time.' One small tear formed in her left eye, but Tenten decided to allow it to fall this time.

A knock from her window came and she looked over quickly. Lee climbed in slowly, prepared for any flying objects. "Lee." She said sitting up in her bed unsure of what to do. In that moment Lee froze again. He looked at Tenten lost completely. Slowly he walked to her and handed her a small package. She took it breathlessly looking to see what is contained. It was another pork bun. "I had a pack of four." Lee said, brushing the crumbs from his face. With the ice broken he continued. "Tenten, I'm sorry it was very un-youthful to ignore your overflowing garden of youth when you always take such time are care keeping mine in good shape." He slowly put his hand on her knee as if she could bolt at any moment. "Did Gai create that metaphor for you?" Tenten asked quietly. Lee offered a wink and a thumbs up and this made Tenten laugh to herself.

"Lee, I don't want you to feel obliged to make yourself feel anything special about me because I take care of you, that's what friends do." She said attempting to mask the shakiness in her voice. She would be strong, this was just Lee even though she liked him a lot she could get over him. "But Tenten, I don't; feel obligated, I have known you for so many years and I know everything about you and I don't know what made my feelings go like this but I like it, and I like you. A lot." he said firmly, moving his hand and placing it gently over Tenten's. It stayed there for a tense five seconds then, slowly Tenten took his. She held it lightly as if she was preparing for him to pull it away. Lee gripped it tighter pulling her into a light embrace. Though he had hugged her many times before he enjoyed the emotions behind this one.

Tenten closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. 'I really hope I'm not dreaming' she thought to herself. Feeling confident and surer of herself, Tenten decided to take a risk. She quickly pulled Lee's face closer to hers. She lightly pecked him of the cheek. His eyes closed and Tenten moved the peck to his lips. His eyes opened and stared into hers he was amazed at what he saw in them. She deepened the kiss and pushed him into her bed. Tenten released Lee and he gasped for air. Still clutching her hand he took hold of the other one, he felt so comfortable. She smiled and reached for the pork bun. She smashed it into his chest, giggling. "That's for making me step in pork!" she said laughing. Lee blushed deeply and was about to apologize profusely when he was hushed by Tenten kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her. "How many laps around Konoha will it take for me to redeem myself for ignoring you all these years." He said holding her closely. "None."


End file.
